


Please Don't

by twice_celestial



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twice_celestial/pseuds/twice_celestial
Summary: Jeongyeon is stuck in her memories of Nayeon. When she gets a visitor at her door it could change everything. Would she be brave or would she be too afraid to take a stand?





	

She had to call Nayeon, to hear her voice. She remembered how irritated she used to be with the other girl when she'd whine. Now she missed the way Nayeon would react to being teased. Maybe that's why Jeongyeon had teased her in the first place. To get a reaction out of her. She never seemed that mad cause she was practically smiling. And those teeth, she missed her bunny girl. And her fingers that laced around Jeongyeon’s hand. How she always seemed to get so jealous, but that was when Nayeon wanted her. Now she’s disappeared like she was never in her life in the first place. Seungyeon stopped asking about how they were. Jeongyeon had taken all the evidence she didn’t have the heart to throw away and put it in her closet. 

 

 

A knock at the door shook Jeongyeon out of her thoughts until she opened the door.

 

“Hello,” Nayeon said as she looked intently at Jeongyeon,” I hope I'm not intruding.”

 

“No come in,” Jeongyeon assured her.

 

At first there was a lot of awkward silence. Jeongyeon wanted to be happy to see her but something was off. She had kept missing her since she hadn't seen in her so long and then she just shows up. Yet she could tell something was the matter by Nayeon’s manner. She kept looking around and was too quiet.

 

“You didn’t just come here to say hello did you?” 

 

“I have something to give you,” Nayeon bit her lip. She handed Jeongyeon something out from her purse.

 

Jeongyeon traced her fingers over the beautiful pale pink envelope. She knew what it was before opening it. It was an invitation to Nayeon’s wedding. She wanted to cry just from looking at it, but she didn't want to be selfish. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of her former lover.

 

 

“C-congratulations,”Jeongyeon said almost choking on her words. She had to be strong. She didn't want Nayeon to see her like this. Weak and vulnerable of emotions she hid so deep in herself she thought they'd never come out.

 

“Thank you, but I don't know,” Nayeon said moving her head to face the window.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I'm getting cold feet,” Nayeon said looking at her.

 

 

“Is that why you came?” She asked quirking her brows.

 

 

“I-I just did what I was supposed to you know? I mean he's not the type of guy you would say no if he proposed to you. I mean he is always so good to me and always tries to make me happy. It's so easy to put on a smile for him. My parents love him. And you know I wanted h-how-”

 

“You wanted biological children,” Jeongyeon said interrupting Nayeon. 

 

Nayeon wiped her tears as she started to cry,” It isn't that important to me anymore.”

 

“What?”

 

“Having biological kids. I mean I just miss you, that's why I'm here. I don't know what I'm doing with this wedding, d-doing  
a-anything…….anything without you.” Nayeon said looking for the other girl’s reply. But it was silent because Jeongyeon didn't know what to say since she was in shock.

 

“I'm sorry for saying this all of a sudden,of being here. I should go,”Nayeon said before running to the front door.

 

“NAYEON WAIT!” Jeongyeon yelled before her front door was slammed shut in front of her.

 

Jeongyeon stood dumbfounded at what just happened at first wondering if it was all a figment of her imagination. She pinched herself, and realized it was in fact very real. She didn't expect Nayeon to come visit her but she definitely didn't expect her to have the same feelings that she still felt. But Nayeon had left feeling as though she was the only one who did. Who was going to marry someone good for her but not who she wanted. She had to make things right, because she didn't want her bunny to have a fake smile the rest of her life. She looked at the envelope still in her hands. 

 

A few weeks later, Jeongyeon arrives at Nayeon’s wedding. She feels like she should've talked to her before. Before she picked a dress, or the cake, or any of it. Was she being selfish for waiting till the day of? What if Nayeon is now happy with him and doesn't want to be with her anymore?

 

Jeongyeon looked around to find somewhere to sit. She knew almost everyone on the bride’s side. 7 of her and Nayeon’s closest friends were here as well.

 

“I'm surprised you made it,” Jihyo said turning around to face Jeongyeon.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jeongyeon asked furrowing her brows.

 

“She just knows today will be hard for you,” Mina explained.

 

Jeongyeon sat in her seat but couldn't help but feel her friends staring at her. Did they know how Nayeon felt? Did they just pity her? 

 

Everyone else took their seats and the wedding began. Jeongyeon was stuck in her thoughts nervous what to say or what to do. It seemed like it all faded away when Nayeon came through the doors like a dream awakened inside Jeongyeon. 

 

 

It was so hard watching her. She swore Nayeon looked at her, smiled even but it was so fast to even tell. It was even harder to watch her walk away again. To walk towards him. He held out his hand for her and the service began.

 

 

Jeongyeon shifted in her seat prepared to do the unthinkable.“If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace!” The priest shouted into the room. 

 

 

Jeongyeon stood up from her seat. The audience was looking at her like she was crazy. Chaeyoung and Dahyun looked at each other with their mouths opened wide. Momo was pulling money out of her purse to give to Sana. While Mina and Tzuyu had their hands covering their mouths out of shock.

 

 

“FINALLY!” Jihyo shouted as if she was watching a drama. Everyone stared at her. 

 

 

“Sorry,” She said as she covered her mouth.

 

“What do you have to say Miss?” The Priest asked Jeongyeon.

 

Jeongyeon couldn't help but look at Nayeon who was also in shock of what happened. Yet her hands still grasped in her husband-to-be’s. 

 

“She doesn't love him! She told me, I just want her to be happy. To be happy w-with………..with me,” Jeongyeon stated not moving her eyes from looking at Nayeon. Gasps filled the room as eyes switched to look at the bride. Jeongyeon had to stop herself from shaking. 

 

 

“Is this true?” Her husband-to-be asks gripping onto Nayeon’s hands tighter. 

 

 

Questions of how Nayeon would respond filled her head. It was all happening so fast she was scared to hear an answer. Really she was scared of hearing a no. A no wouldn't just mean no to them right now. It would be a no that she had never even loved Jeongyeon. She didn't come to face heartbreak. 

 

Nayeon looks to Jeongyeon smiling,” Y-yes it is. I don't know what it is but I can't live without Yoo Jeongyeon……..I'm sorry, so sorry.” She lets go of his hands and starts running down the aisle. Now Jeongyeon knows that it was all worth it.

 

 

Jeongyeon stops paying attention to the crowd when Nayeon reaches to grab her hand. Jeongyeon grips it tight like she never wants to let go. Happiest feeling she has shared with Nayeon in a long time. She lets her hand go to open the door for Nayeon.

 

 

“I can't believe we just did that,” Nayeon laughed as she took off her veil.

 

“You're such a beautiful bride.”

 

“I will be even prettier, at another time,” Nayeon said.

 

“Are you happy?” Jeongyeon asked.  
Nayeon just smiles before giving Jeongyeon a kiss.

 

“Does that answer your question?” Nayeon giggled. Jeongyeon smiled as went to push strands of dark hair behind Nayeon’s ear.

 

“What about everyone in there?” Jeongyeon gestures to the building behind them. She felt so conflicted. So happy to be right here alone together, but so embarrassed at the same time.

 

 

“They don't matter, but we do,” Nayeon says grabbing Jeongyeon hand again. 

 

 

“Please don't leave me again,” Jeongyeon begs as her emotions start to get the best of her and tears up.

 

 

Nayeon grips her hand tighter and brings it close,”Never again.”

 

 

 

A year later.

 

5 friends were running around the beach trying to make everything perfect.

 

“Does this sign look straight to you?” Jihyo asked.

 

“I look straight to you?” Sana said taking a step back.

 

“Nevermind. Momo you made sure people are with each of the girls so they don't see each other? Wait DON'T take the food for the dinner after!” Jihyo yelled before running after Momo.

 

Mina and Dahyun were focused on doing what Jihyo had told them to do.

 

Chaeyoung wrapped herself around Jeongyeon’s leg in the hotel room.

 

“What are you doing?” Jeongyeon asked looking down at her.

 

 

“I'm keeping you from seeing Nayeon before the wedding,” Chaeyoung explained,” It's bad luck!”

 

 

Jeongyeon rolled eyes before walking with Chaeyoung stuck on her leg,” See I can still move.”

 

“Well you aren't going anywhere,” Chaeyoung moved going to block the door with her body.

 

 

In the other room was Nayeon and Tzuyu.

 

 

“Isn't this dress pretty!” Nayeon exclaimed.

 

 

“Not really but it's not my wedding,” Tzuyu said crossing her arms.

 

 

“Is it really that ugly? I can't be married like this!” Nayeon said moving about looking in the mirror.

 

 

“You……...you look pretty,” Tzuyu said honestly.

 

 

“Really thank you!” Nayeon said before giving Tzuyu a hug. Tzuyu sighed being squeezed by one of the brides. 

 

 

When the wedding began as Jeongyeon stood waiting for Nayeon to arrive. She was excited to see her in their matching flower crowns. Really just excited to see her at all. 

 

 

As Nayeon came to walk down the aisle, Jeongyeon could barely breathe. Every step she was walking closer to her and Jeongyeon couldn't believe it. That she was looking at her and that it was their wedding. All of the fights,break ups, tears,and ruining a wedding let up to this perfect moment with her soulmate.She grabbed Nayeon’s hand, who had the biggest smile on her face. She could tell from the glint in her eye that it was genuine. 

 

 

After they kissed and the ceremony ended. Jihyo was ready to take their wedding photos.

 

 

“I wanna do some when it's still light outside,” Jihyo gestured to the couple. The trio walked to the beach while everyone else was getting ready for the after party. 

 

 

The couple posed in the water while Jihyo snapped photos of them. It wasn't long until Jeongyeon started splashing her bride.

 

“Oh that's how you want it?” Nayeon gasped as she started splashing Jeongyeon back.

 

“Please don't get water on the camera!” Jihyo begged.

 

Jeongyeon and Nayeon kept laughing and splashing each other with water. Until Nayeon fell on her butt, then they started laughing even more. Jeongyeon grabbed her hands and lifted her up. Nayeon put her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck before giving her a kiss.

 

“You're such a good kisser,” Jeongyeon said after their lips parted.

 

“Isn’t that why you married me?” Nayeon asked biting her lip.

 

“There were more reasons to marrying you than just that,” Jeongyeon smiles.

 

 

“Like what?” Nayeon asks moving closer to her and starts rubbing her finger on Jeongyeon’s shoulder blade.

 

 

“Save it for the bedroom!” Jihyo shouts interrupting the couple. They just laugh at their friend before taking more pictures.

 

Later, it was time for dinner and toasts. Jeongyeon had a bad feeling that their friends and family would embarrass the pair. Jeongyeon could take a joke, but Nayeon? Not really.

 

 

“I couldn’t believe that Jeongyeon crashed Nayeon’s wedding and saved her like Prince Charming!” Jihyo explained,” I hope you're marriage is the happily ever after in your fairytale!”

 

 

“I was worried how this would play out ever since Nayeon had broken my sister’s heart,” Seungyeon says giving her toast after Jihyo’s. Nayeon looks down in her lap.

 

 

“I was wrong, Nayeon was just as heartbroken. Now they are happier than ever. I hope you will live long together,” Seungyeon continues finishing her speech. Nayeon lifts up her head and smiles. She grabs Jeongyeon’s hand, entwining their fingers under the table.

 

 

“I hope that I’m as lucky as you two,” Mina smiles at the couple and then turns to look at Momo.

 

 

Momo grabs the mic,” I hope that I don’t lose anymore money because of you! I thought it’d take you five years to get married.”

 

Sana grins getting the mic from Momo,” I hope that your love burns as much as Momo’s does for Mi- I mean jokbal!” Momo looks at Sana in shock of what she almost did.

 

“We hope that you will remain loyal to one another,” Tzuyu and Dahyun said looking at Sana who brought Eunha to the wedding.

 

“Well I hope you’ll be blessed with being able to adopt easily or get a good sperm donor. I just hope that you both will always be happy and laugh together, you deserve it after everything. Cheers!” Chaeyoung says holding her glass ending the toasts.

 

 

After dinner was the party, with music blasting and everyone dancing. When it switched to a slow song Nayeon wrapped her arms around her wife and rested her head on her wife’s shoulder.

 

“You mean so much to me,” Jeongyeon whispered in Nayeon’s ear. 

 

 

Nayeon lifted up her head and smiled at Jeongyeon,“You are my everything.”

 

 

“I love you,” Jeongyeon said.

 

 

“I love YOO too,” Nayeon giggled.

 

 

“See this is what I was talking about the many reasons,” Jeongyeon explained,” You always make me smile. IM blushing!”

 

 

“IM a good kisser too!” Nayeon whined.

 

 

“Show me, I think I forgot,” Jeongyeon says taking one of her hands from Nayeon’s waist onto her mouth.

 

 

“I’ll give you a kiss you’ll never forget!” Nayeon said before tightening her arms on Jeongyeon’s neck and kissing her.

 

 

After she let go Jeongyeon said,” Woah, I’ll never forget that or everything that let up to this moment with you. I love you, Nayeon!”

 

 

“I love you too,Jeongyeon!” Nayeon said before giving Jeongyeon a peck on the lips. She put her head back on Jeongyeon’s shoulder as they slow danced together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my first Twice one-shot! Hope to write a lot more in the future. Just be patient. All of your love is appreciated and you can comment with what you'd like to read next. Doesn't mean I'll do it but I'd like to see what you'd like. I have a lot of ideas. Till then!


End file.
